Josh Koscheck
Background Josh Koscheck has a strong, well-documented base in collegiate wrestling, dating back to his years at Edinboro University of Pennsylvania, where he attended the university on an athletic scholarship. In 2001, during his Junior season, Koscheck won all 42 of his wrestling matches and went on to become the NCAA Division I Champion in the 174 lb weight class. In addition to being a four-time NCAA Division I All-American (placing 4th, 2nd, 1st and 3rd respectively), Koscheck is a three-time recipient of the PSAC Wrestler of the Year award and earned the Eastern Wrestling League Achievement Award twice. He earned a Bachelor's degree in criminal justice from Edinboro University. He spent a few months coaching at Erie Cathedral Prep and one and a half years as the assistant head wrestling coach at the University at Buffalo. UFC career Koscheck beat Thiago Alves in a Welterweight match up at UFC 4 by Unanimous decision, Koscheck beat Carlos Condit for his 2nd win by Unanimous decision at UFC 11, Koscheck won a number one contenders fight against Dong Hyun Kim at UFC 18 by Unanimous decision, Koscheck won the Welterweight title at UFC 25 by beating Georges St-Pierre by TKO in the 4th round, Koscheck retained the title at UFC 32 against Jon Fitch by TKO, Kosecheck lost the title by TKO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3 main event to BJ Penn. Koscheck beat Chris Lytle by Unanimous decision in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Koscheck beat Georges St-Pierre by Unanimous decision in the co main event of Fight Night 14, Koscheck beat Martin Kampmann by TKO to win the Welterweight title fight in the main event of UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8 - 1 - 0 | Martin Kampmann | TKO (Punch) | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.34 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 1 - 0 | Georges St-Pierre | Unanimous decision | UFN 14 | July 17 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 1 - 0 | Chris Lytle | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | BJ Penn | TKO (Punches) | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 2.11 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 0 - 0 | Jon Fitch | TKO (Punch) | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.43 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 0 - 0 | Georges St-Pierre | TKO (Punch) | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 2.14 | O2 Arena, London, England | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Dong Hyun Kim | Unanimous decision | UFC 18 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York, USA. | Number 1 contenders fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Carlos Condit | Unanimous decision | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Thiago Alves | Unanimous decision | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}